


Six Billion

by rsadelle



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus didn't realize that things had changed at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Billion

Klaus didn't realize that things had changed at first. After all, his father had been introducing him to people he didn't want to meet all his life. And he was relieved to meet someone other than the usual foolish women who wanted his money, title, or castle.

"Klaus," his father said at the latest of interminable gatherings that seemed to be coming more and more frequently these days, "Dorian tells me you've met."

"Major." Eroica was remarkably restrained, for him, in both dress and manner.

"Lord Gloria."

Klaus's father actually patted them both on the shoulder and said, "I'll let you two talk." He even smiled at them before he walked away.

And that was when Klaus put all the pieces together. All the people his father had introduced him to, his father's recent comments about how different the world was today, the hints that there might be a suitable heir amongst the extended family.

Eroica must have seen something in his face, because he took a step back, and then stepped forward again.

"Klaus?" he asked, in that too-intimate way he had when he was asking something serious.

Klaus snapped back to the here and now. He stared at Eroica, vainly hoping it would make him go away. It didn't, of course. So Klaus tried a new tactic: he smiled.

"I'm not going to marry you either," Klaus told Eroica, and then, while Eroica was still gaping at him, he escaped.

The driver took him home, and then Klaus sent him back for his father while he went straight to his own car and back to his flat in Bonn. He could go to church there as easily as in Eberbach, and he trusted that his father's anger would keep him from physically coming after him. The phone was a different story, but of course his mobile had caller ID.

His luck continued, and there was a mission waiting for him when he arrived at the office on Monday morning.

He was hundreds of miles away by noon, and he stayed that way for the better part of a fortnight. Eroica didn't even show up.

The mission gave him time, too, to clearly formulate his plan.

When he got back, his father had gone back to Switzerland. Klaus reestablished himself at Eberbach and summoned Erich, his cousin Johann's son, and his wife Julia.

It was a good choice: they were eminently respectable, both attending University with a sound plan for children and careers.

"I'm not going to have children of my own," Klaus informed them once the niceties had been observed. "I still need an heir." He looked sternly at them. "I'm giving you a choice. If you don't want it, I'll find someone else."

"We're honored you thought of us," Julia answered for both of them.

"You can have some time to decide," Klaus offered gruffly.

They exchanged a look, and Erich said, "We accept. We will do the Eberbach line proud."

Klaus nodded curtly. "Good. I will have the paperwork drawn up and sent to you." There was another set of niceties, and then they were gone and Klaus called his solicitor. The paperwork was signed and filed within a week.

Klaus took a copy and made a weekend trip to Switzerland. He handed a copy over to his father a soon as he was admitted to his presence.

"I've named Erich the heir. He and Julia have agreed. I'm sure they'll have children in a satisfactory time period."

Klaus's father glowered at him. "You did this without consulting me."

Klaus squared his shoulders. "Yes." The worst his father could do was disown him, and then it wouldn't be his problem anymore. "I'm not getting married."

His father lectured him then, but Klaus tuned most of it out. He endured his father's disapproval over an icy dinner.

It was done, and he felt freer than ever. It certainly gave him an extra edge on his next mission, at least until Eroica showed up. In a pearlescent purple tunic, of all things, and stubborn to a degree that belied the frippery. He wormed his way into the investigation with important - and no doubt stolen - information. And, in one of those dull periods that are an inevitable part of any mission, he picked up the topic Klaus had expected him to raise the moment he arrived.

"Tell me, Major, who else aren't you marrying?"

"There are six billion people on this planet," Klaus informed him without looking up from the file in front of him, "and I'm not marrying any of them."

"Major!" Eroica protested. Baiting him was much more fun now.

"Who else?" Eroica would insist.

Klaus put his file down and found he was being questioned by the professional not the fop.

"My father has been introducing me to suitable wives all my life. Recently he's been introducing me to suitable husbands as well."

Eroica's jaw actually dropped in shock. He snapped it shut and managed to ask an intelligent question. "Your father thinks I'm a suitable husband?"

Klaus shrugged. "You are an Earl. No known scandals or skeletons."

Eroica looked as if he didn't know whether to be delighted or outraged. He finally settled on his usual flirtatious mask, generally guaranteed to precede some remark that would infuriate Klaus.

"That's all right, then, daring. I have nephews, you know. Marry me and you'll have a respectable heir without actually having to raise a child."

"Hmph. I've already chosen an heir. He's twenty-five and married. I will not marry you or anyone else."


End file.
